


Second Chances

by BlancaPowell



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Triangles, Memory Loss, Romance, Royalty, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	1. ONE

Drake was in the worst mood ever. They just landed back in Cordonia from their Vegas adventures but he already wanted to disappear.  He couldn’t even talk to his own fiancee. Straight from the airport he went to his room and closed the door. He explained to Riley that he was too hangover to function and she seemed to believe it. The reality was, however, he barely even touched any alcohol last night, and his mood was influenced by the innocent mention of the “last fling.”

_That_ _damned fling._

Drake didn’t know why he agreed for her to have it. He was probably too confounded to realize what she really was asking for. What he agreed to.

_One last fling before we’re married_

But why? Was he not enough? He swore as he poured himself some whiskey. It burned his throat but he didn’t care. The thought of her doing it with someone who wasn’t him was killing him. And the worst part was, he knew who did she go to.

_Liam._

His best friend. The King of this country. The man Riley was meant to marry. The man who was still in love with her no matter how many times he tried to convice Drake he was over her.  _Bullshit bullshit bullshit._

Drake just told her goodnight, went to his room, and tried not to think about the two people he cared the most about. And then next day, that is today, he only excused himself with a hangover and didn’t speak to anyone. He tried to ignore Riley and Liam’s giggling over something Maxwell was showing on his phone while they were still on the place. The thought of his room, his whiskey, and being able to get drunk into oblivion was the only thing that kept him sane.

He managed to empty one glass of his Scotch when he drifted off, clearly tired after one sleepless night full of overthinking.

~~~~~~

Riley was pacing back and forth in her bedroom since she got there. Drake wouldn’t want to talk to her, claming he had a hangover. She didn’t push him further but felt something was wrong. If only he told her what…

Maybe he was mad about the fling? Riley cursed herself for bringing this up. She never meant to take that chance, why would she even proposed such horrendous thing. She loved Drake more than anything, he knew that, right? This whole idea was stupid and she wouldn’t really blame him if he was mad at her.

But then again, why wouldn’t he just talk to her? So she could explain she never had that fling. She only went to say goodnight to her friends. And then talk to Liam about Drake.

Riley sighed as she heard a knock on her door. “Come in,” she said hoping it was her fiance.

“I hope I don’t interrupt?” Liam asked walking in. Riley smiled at him trying to hide her slight disappointment. “No, not at all. How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Pretty good actually. Hey, I wanted to thank you for last night. I didn’t know I needed this conversation. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about my father, about my worries and doubts, to shed some tears in front of a friend. Thank you for that,” he said looking at her warmly.

“I’m glad I could help. It’s always better to express your feeling than keep them inside and wait for them to explode. I’m always here for you.”

~~~~

When Drake woke up it was already dark outside. Without checking the time he went out of his room and headed to Riley’s. They needed to talk.

Reaching the place, he realized her door wasn’t closed and someone was inside. No, not just  _someone_. It was Liam.

He really didn’t want to but he stood by the door and started eavesdropping.

“Have you talked to Drake yet?” Liam asked.

“No, he went to his room and didn’t want to talk to me,” Riley sighed loudly. “I’m not surprised really.”

“Hey, don’t worry so much! I’m sure he was just tired.”

“Yeah…” Riley answered with hesitation in her voice.

“Anyway,” Liam started, “Once again, thank you for the last night. It’s been good to be finally able to do that. It was weird at first but…definitely worth it. I feel much better, thanks to you Riley.”

Drake’s heart stopped for a second. He was right. He didn’t want to believe it, but he was right. Riley did sleep with Liam. And he even thanked her for that.

“My pleasure Liam. Anytime you need me I’ll be here.”

They talked a bit more but Drake didn’t listen. He didn’t hear anything. His whole world seemed to fade away. He took a few steps forward, trying to get the hell out the palace.

“Drake?” he heard Riley saying his name. Too late for that honey. His saddness turned into anger as he headed out to his car.

“Drake!” Riley ran after him, crying out his name. “Drake, wait, what happened?”

Wordlessly, he got in the car and closed the door. It didn’t stop Riley as she got inside after him just when he started the engine.

“Brooks, get out of the car,” he said coldly.

“Not until you talk to me. You’ve been avoiding me all day.”

Drake sighed and drove off. “Where are you going?” Riley asked, studying his face.

“Nowhere,” he answered. “Why did you get in there? Shouldn’t you stay with Liam?”

_So that’s what it was about._

“Drake, what’s going on? Why are shutting me off? Talk to me, please,” she pleaded. Drake’s eyes stayed glued on the road. They finally left the palace behind and entered the “middle of nowhere,” as Riley used to call it, area. The road was rarely used, people preferred to use the expressway than an old road, surrounded by nothing but trees. After twenty minutes of silent drive, Riley tried again.

“Drake, can you talk to me?”

He sighed. “Tell me one thing Brooks. Why him?”

She frowned, not sure of what he was implying. “Excuse me?”

“You’re still in love with him, aren’t you? That’s why you wanted to have a fling…to fuck Liam one last time. You still love him.” He hissed as he speeded up.

“I don’t love him! I love you! I didn’t sleep with him! And can you please slow down?”

“You said you wanted to have a fling?! Why would you do that, huh? Am I not enough?!” he yelled at her and speeded up again.

“Drake!! Stop the car, I want to get out! I’m sorry for brining the fling up, I never wanted to sleep with anyone else either way. I don’t know why I said that,” she tried to explain but he only shook his head.

“Stop lying Brooks. I heard you. Both of you. He  _thanked_ you for last night. Did you fuck him that well?”

“Stop it! I didn’t sleep with him, okay? We only talked, I apologized for not telling him earlier about how I felt about you. We talked about his father. Liam is keeping so many emotions inside of him, I just tried to help him.”

Drake turned to face her, his eyes met hers. He tried to find a reason not to believe her but she seemed so sincere.

“But…but..I thought” he started.

“Drake, I chose you. I want to be with you. I’m in love with you. Sleeping with Liam never crossed my mind. I would never betray you. How many times do I have to tell you how much I love you?” she asked, sadness in her voice.

“I…know. It’s just, it’s still new to me someone chose me. And then you asked for that fling and I said yes, God knows why. And then I heard Liam thanking you…”

“I love you Drake Walker. Please, never ever forget that. And don’t doubt that.”

He smiled at her, touching her cheek. His face fell however, when he noticed her eyes going wide as she screamed, “Drake!”

As if in slow motion, he turned his attention back on road. They were going too fast and Drake lost control over his car. He tried to maneuver a little but it was too late. With one last Riley’s scream, they hit a tree. And then everything went quiet, Riley’s scream, their car, the wind. His own vision went black, Riley’s “I love you” repeating in his head until it went quiet too.


	2. TWO

“ _You killed her, you killed your fiancee.”_

“ _I love you Drake.”_

“ _You murderer! You killed Riley!!”_

“ _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP”_

“ _Murderer!”_

“ _I love you Drake Walker. Please never ever forget that.”_

“ _Never ever.”_

“ _You killed her!”_

“ _Drake!!”_

Drake opened his eyes, flinching as he felt the worst headache he ever had. It took him a while to start being aware of his surroundings. He looked at broken pieces of glass as he remembered the last events registered in his brain. The argument. The yelling. Losing control over his own car. The trees. The accident.

Quickly, he turned to his right and his eyes widened in horror when he saw his fiancee. Her eyes were closed, her face was covered in blood, still fresh, dripping from a giant cut on her forehead.

“Riley,” he said but she didn’t replay. “Shit,” he murmured trying to unfasten his seatbelt. With shaking hands, he checked Riley’s pulse. It was weak but Drake sighed with relief. At least she was alive. Slowly and carefully, he inspected her body to see if she had something broken but thankfully the head was the only thing was harmed. He pulled out his phone to call the ambulance but cursed when he realized there was no signal. They were in the middle of nowehere.

Drake pushed the door open and got out of the car, rubbing his temples. His head was spinning but he had to get them both to the hospital as soon as it was possible.  As gently as he could, Drake pulled Riley out of the car, making sure he wasn’t causing her more harm. He checked her pulse once again but it hadn’t changed. “Hang in there Riley,” he said to her as he took her in his arms, carrying her in a bridal style.

Drake tried to fight his tears when he realized the fact that just a few days ago he imagined carrying her like this into their new home, not to the hospital. Riley was supposed to be happy, not unconscious. “Please love, just hold on, we’ll be fine, I promise,” he kept repeating into her ear.

When he spotted a fallen tree, Drake decided to rest a little. He sat down, still holding his fiancee close to his chest. He check the signal on his phone and smiled when he saw it was much better. He quickly called the ambulance, summing up the events that happened and describing the area the best he could. When the call ended, he felt very tired all of the sudden. Drake checked Riley’s pulse again, and noticed it was weaker than before. “Don’t leave me Brooks, I beg you,” his tears finally rolled down his cheeks, wetting Riley’s face. “Please, stay with me. We’ve been through so much, I can’t lose you now!” Drake said angrily. “We’ve fought hard to be together, you can’t die, understand?” he kept saying, crying as finally he noticed the red and blue colors of the ambulance coming, the voices of some people, strong arms taking away his Riley, and then him, before his eyes closed too.

~~~~

He woke up by the sound of something beeping. After a few minutes he realized he was in the hospital. “Oh you’re awake sir. How are you feeling?” He turned to see a young nurse smiling at him. “Wh-where’s my finacee?” he rasped realizing she wasn’t in the room with him. “Her grace is in the surgery. I have no other information, we must way until she comes back,” the nurse answered. “Surgery? How bad it was?” he asked, dreading the answer.  _Oh God, what have I done?_

“I don’t know sir, I’m not the surgeon. And I advise you some rest, fortunately you haven’t broken anything and everything should be fine,” she said and left the room.

_Fine? How can anything be fine? Riley could’ve died. Because of me._

His mind shifted to the seconds before the accident. She told him she didn’t sleep with Liam after all. Of course she didn’t. How could he ever doubt it? This woman has been doing nothing but proving him how much she loved him. And he didn’t believe her. Drake hit bed frame with his fist.  _Stupid stupid stupid. If only I had another chance to prove how much I love her. Please let her be okay._

~~~~

Next few hours passed so quickly Drake could swear it was a matter of minutes. Liam, Hana, Maxwell, and Savannah came to the hospital, despite the early hour, to visit their friends. Drake could see how all of them were struggling to keep their cool when he told them Riley wasn’t out of the surgery yet. He described the accident, how he hit the tree, but the only person who knew the subject Drake and Riley’s argument was Savannah. She only shook her head, sparing her brother a lecture.

When Riley was finally out, the doctors stated that she had been stabilized, and she needed rest. Drake watched his fiancee through the glass door, relieved that she was okay. Their friends went back home, promising to visit in a few hours, and Drake headed to his room get some sleep too.

~~~~

When Drake woke up again, it was already one in the afternoon. “She woke up,” Maxwell said from the chair next to his bed. “Whaat, why didn’t you wake me up earlier?!” Drake asked, jumping out of the bed and hissing as the pain in his head hit him. “Because the doctor hasn’t allowed visits yet. We need to wait fo–” Maxwell started explaining when he was interrupted by Liam coming into the room. “Come on, Riley’s allowed visitors now.”

Both men quickly marched towards Riley’s room. Drake hesitated a little before entering, his face lighting up when he finally saw her. “But I feel fine, I promise,” she said to the nurse.

“Oh Liam, Drake, Maxwell, Hana! You’re all here!” Riley exclaimed, a huge smile on her lips. Drake let out a relieved breath he had no idea he was holding.

_She’s fine_.

“Of course we are! We were worried sick!” Hana gently hugged Riley as Maxwell joined them. “Ekhem, I’m really happy you’re okay Riley,” Liam said. Riley smiled warmly at him, “thank you for caring.” Her smile slighly fell when her eyes met Drake’s. “Oh and you’re injured too?” she asked motioning the bandage on his head. “Eh, it’s nothing,” he answered walking up to her and pulling her into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re fine,” he added. Riley’s eyes widened but she started chuckling when he pulled away, “Oh my gosh, it must have been a terrible accident indeed since even Drake wants to hug me.” She laughed but stopped when she saw her friends’ faces. “What?” she asked, “Drake isn’t the first to hug, besides he barely even likes me!”

Drake felt like his whole world is slowly falling apart.  _No, no. It’s not true._

“Drake does like you Riley,” Hana started looking at Drake’s petrified face, “you two are engaged.” 

Riley opened her mouth in shock but closed it right after and started laughing. “Hahahaha, oh my gosh, stop making me laugh! Me? Engaged to Drake? The biggest pain in the ass I know? No offence,” she looked at Drake who was nearly passing out, “that’s not funny guys, you know I came here for Liam. Stop pranking me, I’ve just woken up.”

Everyone froze in shock. Liam had to catch Drake before he fell on the floor, Hana and Maxwell were sending each other weird looks, and Riley was observing her friends’ reactions. 

“What?!” She asked. The nurse walked up to her bed and placed a hand on her forehead. “What is your last memory?” she asked. 

Riley thought a while before answering, “It was the coronation ball, Liam and I snuck into the maze,” she looked at Liam’s blushing face before continuing, “he just told me he loved me and wanted to ask me to marry him.” Riley stopped for a second and noticed Drake was very pale, breathing heavily. 

She remebered something else and added, “And then we had sex.”


	3. THREE

“And then we had sex.”

Drake couldn’t take it anymore. He staggered back from Riley’s room into his own, collapsing on his bed. Whether she was joking (which he hoped was the case) or not, he couldn’t bear to listen about her and Liam. No matter what happened between these two, he never asked and never wanted to know. And even though they weren’t even that close that night, it hurt him to even imagine his fiancee and his best friend being so…close. Drake sniffed as his tears soaked into the pillows.

~~~~

“What’s wrong with Drake?” Riley asked confused after he got out. Liam only sighed in response, still trying to hide his red cheeks.

“It’s not every day when a man hears that his fiancee slept with his best friend,” Maxwell started. “But…but I’m not his fiancee! Please stop it, it’s not funny!” Riley raised her voice. She wasn’t amused anymore. It was getting…weird.

“Shh, Riley, you don’t remember now but you will soon. You two are engaged.” Hana tried to calm her friend down. It was too late. Riley started hyperventilating as she tried to reply.  
“I…am not… I…what about Liam? This…please, stop…not funny.” The machine registering Riley’s heart rate started beeping louder and faster causing the nurse to ask everyone to leave.

“What a mess,” Maxwell said looking through the window at the nurse trying to calm Riley down.

“Yeah…I hope she remembers Drake. The wedding is soon. And Drake must feel terrible.” Hana added. Liam cleared his throat, “I’m going to check on Drake. Please let me know when Riley’s allowed visitors again.” They both nodded as Liam headed to his friend’s room. Drake was lying on his back, his eyes red and swollen. Liam had never seen Drake crying before.  _He must love Riley so much._

“Hey, how are you holding up?” He asked softly, sitting on a chair next to the bed.

“Take a guess,” Drake snarled. Liam took a deep breath before continuing, “She will remember soon. Just give her more time.”

Suddenly, Drake sat up and narrowed his eyes at Liam. “Yeah? More time to talk about how in love with you she is? How many times you two fucked? Great, I can’t wait!”

Liam was taken aback from his friend’s outburst, but he quickly recomposed himself. “I’m sorry you had to hear that, I thought you knew,” he admitted. Drake sighed, “I never asked. I just assumed…nevermind. Just tell me, I need to be prepared, how many times…you know…how many more? Or just this one?”

“Drake…” Liam started but Drake cut in. “Please, I…I need to know. Now, before she tells me herself.”

Liam took a deep, and very slow, breath. “Two more times,” he whispered hoping Drake wouldn’t hear. Wishful thinking.

“Two more?? When?” Drake almost screamed.  _Two more. Two. T W O._

“Drake, it’s not important, she loves you, not me, please get some rest.” Liam stood up, smiled, and quickly left the room. It sure was hard for Drake to learn about it but it was just as hard for Liam to talk about it. As much as he was happy for his best friend, he still wasn’t over Riley. He noticed the door to her room was opened and she was there, alone. He counted to three and entered the room. Her face lit up when she saw him, smiling warmly at him. His heart started beating faster.  _She is so beautiful_.

“How are you feeling?” he asked taking her hand in his. She squeezed it lightly. “Weird. Like I’m living in a dream, not reality,” she answered honestly. “Yeah, I know the feeling,” Liam said looking at her. “How is everyone? Since so much apparently changed? You’re the King now? Constantine must be proud,” she smiled.

“My father…he died. Quite recently, actually,” Liam answered, and Riley’s face fell.

“Oh my gosh, I had no idea, I’m sorry! Are you okay? How did this happen?”

“There was an attack on the palace. The second one though, and he was killed.”

Riley closed her eyes. So many things happened. Will she ever remember them? “Liam, I-I don’t know what happened that you didn’t choose me and propose that night but please, tell me the truth, am I really engaged to Drake? Have I ever been in love with him? Was I…happy?”

Liam looked at her eyes, full of hope and trust. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood up. “You two are engaged. I don’t know much about your relationship, it was a surprise for me too. That being said,” he bowed and walked to the door, “get some sleep. You’ll remember everything, I know this.”

“What if I don’t? What if I still like you?” she asked, her voice breaking.

“Goodnight Riley.”

~~~~

Riley was able to go home the next day, everything, except for her memory, was fine and the doctors didn’t see any necessity to keep her in the hospital. She was transported back to Valtoria, Liam helped to arrange everything so the press wouldn’t even notice. The doctors told everyone, however, not to shock her too much, but learning about her Duchy, and her being an actual duchess, gave her another panic attack, and thirty more minutes in the hospital.

The first day was the hardest, she was exploring her new home, she met Mara and made peace with the fact that Drake lives next door. She noticed he acted in a different way than the grumpy Drake she knew. It didn’t change the fact that she still didn’t have any feelings for him. She felt guilty for not being able to love Drake as much as she apparently used to. She saw his pained looks, the way he talked to her, but she couldn’t do much about it, she still didn’t remember.

Drake didn’t take it very well either. Since he promised himself not to touch whiskey for some time after the accident he caused, it was even worse. He didn’t want to talk to Liam, his friend seemed to avoid him anyway, Hana and Maxwell were busy with consoling Riley. The only person Drake could always come and talk to was, well, Riley.

On the fourth day since Riley came to Valtoria, he decided to finally talk to his fiancee. He sneaked into her room in the late evening and found her playing with her engagement ring. When she saw Drake entering her room, she smiled. “It’s very pretty,” she said montioning the ring.

“You said the same when I proposed,” Drake returned the smile.

“I wish I knew what it felt like,” Riley sighed, slipping the ring onto her finger. Drake sat down on a bed beside her. “You will.”

“What if I don’t? I remember you, I remember everyone, I even remembered Liam choosing Madeleine yesterday, yet I can’t remember I ever felt something to you.”

Drake closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “It takes time Riley. I believe you will remember choosing me, someday.”

“Are we really engaged? I mean, I know I have this ring and everything but it all seems like a cruel joke…on both you and me.”

Drake opened his eyes, “cruel?” He noticed Riley had already tears in her eyes.

“It hurts both you and me, you have to put up with me not loving you, and I have to put up with being in a relationship I don’t remember while still being in love with Liam!”

“You’re not in love with Liam! And you love me! You told me that so many times, you proved it to me in so many ways. We can still get married Brooks. Maybe you’ll just learn to love me again?” He said, trying to sound confident, when in reality everything she said was breaking his heart even more.

“But that’s the problem Drake!” she yelled with tears in her eyes, “I don’t remember loving you. I remember you being rude to me, I remember us talking about some not important things, but never, even for a second, did I remember any feelings towards you.”

“You’ll remember, Riley, please, you do love me! You said yes, we’re getting married, for fuck’s sake, you love me!” He yelled at her, angry tears rolling down his cheeks. Riley’s eyes widened as she got out of the bed. “I DO NOT!” she yelled back. Drake felt like he couldn’t breathe, the air was taken away from him when she–

“And maybe I never did. Maybe it was just dream. Maybe it wasn’t for real,” she whispered, more to herself than him, but Drake heard her every word. She looked at the ring and took it off. With shaking hands she put the ring in Drake’s palm, which started shaking too. “Riley…” his voice broke completely.

She shook her head, “I can’t marry you Drake. I don’t love you.”


	4. FOUR

It’s been a week since Riley and Drake last spoke.

It’s been a week since Riley gave her engagement ring back to Drake.

It’s been a week since Drake moved out.

It’s been a week since Riley begged Liam to take away her title and let her go back to New York.

It’s been a week since Drake spoke to anyone.

It’s been a whole week since Drake was sober for the last time.

And it’s been the worst week in Drake’s, Riley’s, and Liam’s lives.

~~~~

“Drake! Drake!”

“Brooks?” Drake rubbed his eyes, “What are you doing here? I thought you broke up with me?”

Riley walked up to him and sat down next to him on his bed. “And that’s it? You’ll let me go, just like that?”

Drake sat down, looking at her curiously. “And what am I supposed to do? You don’t even remember being in love with me. I can’t force you to love me.”

Riley shook her head in disbelief. “Fight Drake. I fought for you like crazy, I can’t count how many times I had to convice you that you were worthy of me, of my love. How many times I had to prove you’re the only one for me. And I can’t believe after all I did, you just give up on me.” She started getting up but Drake gripped her wrist.

“But what do I do? You love Liam, you said you don’t love me.”

Riley looked at his and smiled. “Then make me fall in love with you again. I did it once, I might as well do it again.”

“But…”

“No buts. Do you love me?” Riley asked, her eyes narrowed as she studied his face. “More than anything.”

“Then prove it. Fight for me. For  _us_. If you still care, that is.” Drake opened his mouth to say something more but Riley started slowly disappearing. “Riley?! Riley! What’s happening, don’t go, please, Riley, come back! Riley!!!”

“Riley!” Drake woke up, still in his clothes, couple of whiskey bottles around him. He sighed realizing it was only a dream. He closed his eyes again, but jumped out of the bed a minute later. Dream or not, Riley was right. She was fighting for him like crazy. This whole time Riley had to prove to him she didn’t love Liam, only Drake.  Now it was his turn to prove she loved Drake, not Liam. And he decided to do everything to get her back. To make her fall in love with him, again.

~~~~

“I’m so glad you’re here! Riley doesn’t want to eat or talk to anyone. You’re our only hope,” Hana urged Liam to check on her best friend. He just came to Valtoria, first time in a week.

“I’ll talk to her, thank you,” he said and Hana left him in front of Riley’s room. He gently knocked but didn’t receive any answer. Slowly, he opened the door and saw the woman he once loved so much lying on the bed, her back turned to him.

“May I come in?” he asked startling her.

“Liam!” she exclaimed, rolling out of the bed, “what are you doing here?”

Liam took a deep breath and entered her room, closing the door behind him. “We’re worried about you Riley. You’re not okay,” he admitted. She rolled her eyes, “Yeah? I’m curious how would you feel if you lost your memory and everyone was mad at you because you don’t remember your feelings. Yesterday, Olivia visited me and I wanted her to leave, because last thing I remembered was that she hated me, but apparently we’re friends now and she got offended. Oh, and also, I got engaged to a man I thought I disliked, and now he’s mad at me because I don’t remember loving him. And the person I do remember having feelings for is avoiding me. Pretty great life I have here, don’t I?”

Liam’s eyes widened at her outburst, but he tried to remain calm. “Riley, you’ll remember soon, I promise. It takes time.” He tried to take her hand but she brushed it off. “Riley…” he started.

“No, Liam. I can’t be here. I’m trying to understand what happened but it’s all so crazy, so overwhelming, I can’t take it anymore. And there is no one here who would explain this mess to me,” her eyes were glossy as she finished talking.

“I’m here Riley. Ask me, I’ll tell you everything,” he promised. Riley raised an eyebrow at him, “Everything?”

“Everything,” Liam nodded. Riley took a deep breath before asking. There were so many things she wanted to know but the most important was–

“Why you didn’t want to be with me?”

Liam looked at her, stunned by her question. “I-I wanted! I proposed to you. We were trying to find Tariq just to clear your name, all I could think about was you. But you were already in love with Drake and I was happy for you.”

“Liam, I know it sounds ridiculous, but I remember some bits and pieces. I remember morning jogging with Maxwell. I remember Paris. I remember the grotto. Yesterday, I remembered playing with Drake “Never Have I Ever.” But all this time, I remember being in love with you. I remebered warming up to Drake but that’s it.”

“Riley, I’m not sure what are you getting at…” Liam interrupted her.

“The thing is, no matter what happened, I’m still in love with you. And it hurts me to see you avoiding me.” She took a step towards him as he swallowed the lump in this throat.

“Riley, I-I’m sorry, it’s just, you’re with my best friend, I can’t possibly, I won’t, I…I,” Liam stuttered, startled by her confession.

“We’re not together anymore. We broke up last week,” she admitted. Liam stroked her cheek as she came closer to him. “It doesn’t matter Riley. It’s not that easy.” Riley kissed the inside of his palm and he took his hand away. She looked at him surprised. “Do you not love me anymore Liam?” she asked, her voice shaking.

“I don’t think it’s important,” he said honestly. A tear rolled down Riley’s cheek when she opened her mouth to speak. “I still have feelings for you, I think…I think I never stopped having them. And I would very much like to be with you Liam. I miss you. I think I might even love you.”

Liam took a sharp breath and closed his eyes trying to fight back his own tears. If his heart wasn’t broken enough before, it definitely was in pieces now. “Riley, I wish things were different more than anything but they’re not and we have to accept–”

“We don’t have to accept anything. We can be together.” she said with tears in her eyes.

Liam took step towards the door and opened it. He looked at her, she looked so sad that he wanted to forget about everything and pull her into a hug and never, ever, let go. But he couldn’t. Things weren’t that easy. “I do still love you Riley. I never stopped, not even for a second. And that’s why I need to go. And I hope you’ll regain your memory soon.”

And with that he left Riley, closing the door. He took a deep breath and counted to ten before heading towards the exit.

~~~~

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Drake yelled at Liam, when he saw him in the hall. “Drake, calm down, I just came to check on Riley.”

Drake spluttered, his eyes narrowed as if in doubt whether Liam was telling the truth. “Drake,” Liam tried to calm his friend down putting his hand on his shoulder but Drake only pulled it away angrily.

“Check on her, huh? Or maybe rather use the fact that she only remembers you?!”

“Drake…” Liam started but Drake didn’t let him finish.

“You know how hard it is when the love of your life doesn’t rememeber being in love with you? You know how hard it is to know that all she remembers is loving my best friend? You know how hard it is to see someone you love loving someone else?!” Drake barked at his friend. Liam looked at him, sadness and anger in his voice when he spoke. “I have an idea.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Drake asked, clearly confounded by Liam’s response.

“You think it’s easy for me?!” Liam snapped. “You think it’s easy for me when Riley is in love with me, when I love her, still, but I can’t do anything because my best friend is engaged to her. You think it’s easy for me to turn off all my feelings towards Riley? Stop acting like you’re the only one suffering, this whole situation hurts me more than you can possibly imagine!”

Drake stood stunned as his best friend slammed his fist on the wall and hissing, left the room. He heard Liam closing the door on his way out and decided to follow him.

“What the hell Liam? She’s not in love with you! She loves me, just doesn’t remember it!” Drake kept on yelling while Liam kept on ignoring him. “Liam! I’m talking to you! Stop acting like child!”

In an instant, Liam turned to Drake, his eyes burning with so much anger that Drake took a step back.

“A child?  _I_  am acting like a child? What about you, who can’t even calmly talk to your fiancee, oh sorry,  _ex_ fiancee, and instead you hide somewhere being drunk twenty four hours a day? Really mature of you,” Liam said coldly. Drake opened his mouth wanting to say something but Liam went on. “I’m sick of you, first of all it was  _you_ who got her into this accident. She could die because of you Drake! And now instead of being there for her you blame everyone but you for what happened. Maybe it’s for the best she doesn’t remember you,” Liam hissed and opened the door to the limo that was waiting for him.

“What the fuck? For the best? Are you out of your damned mind? What the fuck happened to you?” Drake was already losing it too. He had never seen his best friend, always a stoic diplomat, being such a mess.

Liam turned to his one last time before answering. “You really can’t appreciate her, can you? But if you can’t, I will. Maybe that’s my second chance. Maybe I should make of it. Maybe that’s my chance to be with Riley, for real this time. And you know what? I’m gonna use it. I’ll do whatever I can to make sure she’s mine again.”


	5. FIVE

_Inhale_

_onetwothreefourfivesix_

_Exhale_

_One more._

_Inhale_

_onetwothreefourfivesix_

_Exhale._

Riley was pacing back and forth in her room trying to calm down after her conversation with Liam and after what she saw through the window. The fight between Drake and Liam must have been awful because Drake didn’t even bother to visit her and went back where he came from straight away. As much as Riley wanted to know what happened, she suspected it was her fault. Recently, everything was her fault.

She took a few deep breaths again and locked her door. For the next few hours she needed complete peace. From the drawer next to her bed she took her old notebook and opened it.

_Okay Riley, you’ve got this. Just focus and write everything you remember. It’s not that hard. You need to remember something. If not… If not, you’ll ruin everything. Ahhh why is this so difficult?_

She draw a line and tried to match the events to the time. After a while she ended up with a timeline which ended with her coming back to court after Liam choosing Madeleine. On the next page, she had some events she knew happened, she just didn’t know when. Riley sighed looking at the diagrams before her. Of course, she could ask Hana what happened when but she thought sorting the events out herself would help her in remembering.

_At least at this point I know I didn’t hate Drake. And that he was a pretty sweet guy. When he wanted to, that is. I know we kissed…was there something else? He was always so reserved but we were engaged, weren’t we? Have we…? Or did we wait? I wonder what it was like if it happened._

She put her face in her hands and shook her head chuckling.  _What am I even doing? It’s not gonna help anyone. Drake is clearly mad at Liam and Liam is somehow angry at Drake too. And it’s my fault. Ugh, why did I say all these things to Liam? He knows I’m engaged, was engaged, to Drake. And even though I don’t remember it, I can’t just hurt Drake. Ah, if only I could get one clue. A sign what to do. Ugh, pull yourself together Riley!_

_~~~~_

“Liam! For the love of your father, where have you been? And why are so angry, did something happen?” Regina asked seeing Liam entering the palace. He looked as if he wanted to kill someone when he tossed his coat on the floor. “I am fine, Regina. Just tired, goodnight.” Regina clearly wanted to say something else but Liam quickly made his way into the royal bedroom. 

_What the hell did just happen?_  He had never fought with Drake, not over a girl anyway. But he couldn’t help it, something inside of him just broke. He knew it wasn’t easy for Drake, but seeing Riley so vulnerable, so desperate, so still in love with him, while Drake was only hiding from her, from everyone made him angry. 

He sat down on the bed and rubbed his temples. He didn’t want to fight with his best friend. But he didn’t want to lose Riley again either. But was using the fact that she had a sort of amnesia ethical? Was it wrong? But Riley wanted this, she wanted him, didn’t she? Liam tried to deny the fact that she might feel that only because she lost her memory. 

For the first time, he had no idea what to do. He needed a plan, maybe he should wait for Riley to regain her memory and then see if she still feels something for him? Or maybe….maybe he could propose to her? If he did it now, she would say yes. They could get married and have kids and live happily ever after but…could he really do this? Liam sighed as he rolled over to the other side of the bed and opened the drawer. The ring was still there, and he took the box and admired its content. 

_What do I want to do? What should I do? What to do? Just one clue, a hint, a sign. Ugh, pull yourself together Liam!_

_~~~~_

The first thing Drake did after getting back to his cabin was taking a very cold shower. To be honest, no matter how cold the water was, what Liam said was more efficent than the coldest shower. Everything what he said was true and…it made Drake even angier.

He knew he needed to step up and support his Riley. How could he not think about it before? If he had lost his memory Riley would never abandom him, she would have fought for him.

Drake slammed his head against the wall, mad at himself. He was so, so stupid. Riley is the best that happened in his life and he just gave up on her.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid, fucking idiot._

Wrapped in a towel, he went to his bedroom, where he longingly looked at the engagement ring Riley gave him back.  _We were so happy._

_Wait._

_That’s it._

Drake took the ring and started looking for his usual clothes to wear. He had a plan, for the first time in weeks, he actually had a plan.  _This must work. That’s my last chance. I hope it really works, I hope everything will be alright. I know what to do. This was my clue, my sign. Ugh, pull yourself together Drake._

~~~~

The next day, Riley woke up on the floor, surrounded by her notes. Yawning, she ripped off a few post-it notes from her forehead and clothes. The one on her head said “Never have I ever had a scandalous dream about the two of us in bed together,” and Riley smiled when she read it. The memories were blurry but she remembered the questions she asked and the answers Drake gave. She unlocked her door, in case Mara or Gladys wanted to check up on her. She didn’t bother to clean up her notes mess, instead, she went to her bed and started daydreaming in hopes of remembering something else. There still was this one question she wanted to ask, but no one except for Drake would know the answer.

Her daydreaming was abruptly stopped when someone entered her room.

“Drake?” she asked, surprised to see him there. He looked…good. Much better than yesterday.

“Ahem, hi. I’m sorry if I’m bothering you but there’s something I wanted to ask you,” he started, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Sure, come in,” she said, sitting up on the bed. “Is everything alright?” she asked.

“Yes, yes, I just…I need to talk to you. And apologize for what I said last week. For how I acted last week,” he looked at her not sure if she wanted to listen. Riley smiled softly at him and prompted, “Go on.”

Drake took a deep breath as he sat down on a chair next to her bed. “I acted like a complete jerk, I’m sorry. It’s not an excuse but I felt so…lost. In a moment my whole world fell apart,” he stopped to take another deep breath. Riley shook her head at his words, “Come on Drake. That’s a little bit of overstatement, yes, I did lose my memory but everything stayed the same. The world didn’t stop.” Drake smiled sadly and looked at her. “It did. You were,  _are_ , my whole world.”

Riley’s eyes widened at his confession but before she could say anything, he went on.

“I was lost and confused, I didn’t know what to do. I had no one to talk to, everyone was busy with you and I couldn’t talk to you because you didn’t even remember you liked me. I hate myself for yelling at you like this, I have nothing for my defense, only that I’m truly sorry. I lost it when you said you still loved Liam. I always knew he had more to offer, but somehow, you chose me. And I’m sorry I always doubted your choice. I guess I never really realized I was worthy of love, of  _your_ love. When you told me you had feelings for Liam…all of my fears came back. I’m sorry.” He looked down, not able to meet her eyes. 

She swallowed a lump in her throat.  _Oh my gosh,_   _Drake Walker is being vulnerable, what do I do? Was he always like this? I…like this side of him. But I have no idea what to do. Should I hug him? Or say something? Of course you should say something, you idiot! He’s waiting!_

“Um, thank you for telling me. I-I had no idea you felt this way. And for the record, I am sorry too. For rubbing my feelings to Liam in your face. I think I was tired and mad because I couldn’t remember anything you guys were telling me. So…I’m sorry too.”

Drake nodded silently and cleared his throat. “You have nothing to be sorry about. But…this is not what I came here for.”

“Oh?”

“Listen Riley,” he stood up and walked up to her, looking directly into her eyes. “I don’t want to pressure you, I don’t expect you’ll remember everything within hours. But I don’t want you to feel confused. So I thought…maybe if I was able to make you fall in love with me once, I can do it again. If I can’t, I’ll leave you be. With Liam or without, I will not bear a grudge against you, or him. I’ll go to Texas, to my mom, and stay there. Because Riley, you deserve to be happy.”

“I-I don’t think I understand,” Riley frowned trying to process the information.

“One day. Tomorrow. Give me one full day so I can try to make you fall in love with me again. If you still don’t feel anything for me, I’ll understand and leave. Just one day. So…you’re in?”


	6. SIX

When Riley’s alarm clock went off at 7 am, she wished she never agreed to spend a day with Drake. At first, she tried to persuade him that 8 am is too early to start the day but he was relentless. After realizing that all attempts at changing Drake’s mind proved to be fruitless, she came to terms with the fact that she’d spend the whole 24 hours with a man she was once engaged to.

Riley looked at her reflection in the mirror and cringed.  _Oh well. If he really decided to marry me then he needs to accept my makeup-less face. And the fact that I look like a feral at seven in the morning._

She sighed and opened her closet to pick something to wear.  _Where is he taking me though? And how can he make me remember anything in twenty-four hours?_

When Riley was ready, Drake was already waiting for her outside. “You look beautiful,” he said and she rolled her eyes. He was most definitely blind. “So, where are we going?” she asked getting into his car. “You’ll see. It’s nothing you haven’t seen or been before.” She looked at him curiously, “so we’re retracing our relationship path?” Drake chuckled helping her with the seatbelt. “Kinda.”

~~~~

When they reached the place Drake picked as their first destination, Riley raised her eyebrows surprised. “Cronuts? Drake, you know my memory is fine until the Coronation Ball. The cronuts were before that, weren’t they?”

Drake chucked softly at her confusion. “They were, but we’re not here to help you with your memory. We simply need breakfast, cause as I know you, you forgot to eat,” he looked at her knowingly at her and she blushed. He knew her too well. She smiled at him gratefully when he opened the door for her and seated herself comfortably inside. Drake went to order, she trusted he knew her good enough to know what cronut she’d like to have. She was surprised how easy it was to talk to Drake, to  _be_ with Drake. He seemed to know all her thoughts, without any questions he knew what she wanted. Riley smirked when Drake placed a plate with an apple-glazed cronut before her, her favorite. When they ate, even the silence between them was comfortable. It was as if they were a perfect couple.  _We were engaged after all._ Right.  _Were._

She sighed quietly trying to hide the sudden sadness that overcame her.  _I wish I remembered something._

~~~~

Liam looked for Riley but she was nowhere to be found. Actually, there was no one in the whole estate. Even Gladys seemed to have gone somewhere. And Liam really needed to talk with Riley. 

He went to the dining room, which was empty as well, and sat down on one of the chairs that Riley picked for her wedding when she still was engaged to Drake. Maybe if he waited for a while, she’d come back? She couldn’t have gone too far.

After a few minutes Maxwell came in and noticed Liam sitting on a chair, his hands cupping his face.

“Liam? What are you doing here?”

“I came to see Riley but I see she’s gone. I’m waiting for her here,” Liam answered without looking at Maxwell. “She went out with Drake. For the next 24 hours she’s gonna be with him so you might as well come tomorrow,” he heard Maxwell saying.  _She’s with Drake? For the whole day? And night? Did she remember anything, did she–_

“Hey, is something wrong?”

Liam looked up at his friend but quickly retured to his previous position. “Nothing.”

Maxwell frowned and sat down next to him. “Come on, I see something is wrong.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Liam rubbed his temples in hopes it’d get rid of Maxwell.

“Liam, I know I’m not as close to you as Drake is, but I’m still your friend. And I want to help you. Now, what’s bothering you?”

Liam took a few deep breath before speaking, “It’s…Riley.”

“Yeah, I could tell. What about her?”

“It’s just…when she rejected my proposal and said she loved Drake, I was shocked,” he gulped before continuing. “But I was happy for her, for him. They deserved happiness. I made peace with it when I saw them together on their engagement tour. She never looked at me like this…I thought I was over it…”

“But?” Maxwell interjected.

“But it turns out I wasn’t. When she lost her memory and remembered only having feelings for me, it was like I got a second chance. And I wanted to use it so bad…”

“But you can’t because Drake is your best friend since forever and Riley will remember everything eventually?” Maxwell raised an eyebrow at his friend, who frowned at his words.

“Yes, I…I don’t want to lose my friend but I don’t want to lose her again either,” Liam whispered looking away.

“Liam, she’s not yours anymore. She might not remember Drake now but if her heart knew what it wanted once, it will know what it wants again.”

Liam flinched at Max’s words. It was true, indeed, however, it didn’t hurt any less.

“What if it’s not amnesia? Maybe she really understood that she never really liked Drake, maybe…maybe…” Liam desperatly tried to come up with a reliable explanation, excuse, whatever that would justify what he wanted to do.

“Liam,” Maxwell warned, “you know I respect and love you not only as my monarch, but also as my dearest friend but I swear, if you ever try to make a move on Riley, I’ll kill you.”

~~~~

After breakfast, Drake took Riley to the pub that looked similar to the one they played “Never Have I Ever” in. Riley insisted on playing but Drake quickly dismissed this idea. He explained that the last time they played ended poorly for him, having to admit things we didn’t want to admit. Riley kept quiet not wanting to reveal she did remember the questions she asked. They had a whole day ahead, she could tease him later.

For dinner, Drake invited her to an Italian restaurant to remind her a little of their first, as she called it back then,  _secret_   _date_  they had. While they were eating, Drake told her again about his childhood and the role Bastien played in it. Even though some of what Drake said rang a bell, Riley still felt tears forming in her eyes when Drake told her about his father and how close those two were.

At the end of their dinner, Riley realized Drake’s plan wasn’t about trying to make her memory come back, but rather to see him, the real him, the one she fell in love with. It was already a late afternoon but she just started warming up to him.

They were driving for a while now, and Riley noticed Drake looked rather hesitant about their next destination. He was chewing his lower lip and she knew it was a sign of his nervousness. When they pulled up, she knew why.

“Drake…why are we in the palace?” She asked and Drake bit his lip not sure if what he was going to do was okay with her. “That’s a…part of the tour. We can skip it if you want to, of course!”

“No, no! I was just confused, continue, please,” she quickly said and let Drake take her hand. They walked for a while in silence, Drake greeted some guards met on their way, some servants and people in the palace. Finally, they were standing in front of the door. Regular door, nothing special, and Riley had no idea what was going on. Drake took a deep breath and turned to her. “I couldn’t afford to go to New York but believe it or not, this city changed my life twice. One, when I met you for the first time and two, when you told me on a hotel balcony that Liam proposed to you…and you rejected him for me. You don’t remember that, but that was the happiest day of my life.”

Riley nodded silently, not sure what to say. Did she really reject Liam??

“Can I ask you something? Since we’re on topic of rooms, our relationships et cetera, there’s something that’s been on my mind for far too often. But promise you won’t laugh!” Drake frowned in response. “Of course, I promise.”

“Have we ever…you know, had sex?” she blurted out. “I mean I just remember you were so distant and barely wanted to touch me so I was wondering if we ever…” She risked looking at him and saw him trying not to laugh. “You promised!”

Drake chuckled, “I’m sorry, sorry! Yes, we most definitely had sex, not even once. And that’s actually why we’re here,” he opened the door and let her in, “that’s the room we had our first time in.”

“Oh?” her eyes widened. “I mean, obviously! Right. I wish I remembered that. Thank you for telling me. I didn’t really have anyone to ask about it. Not that anyone would know!” she added quickly.

“Maxwell did,” Drake shrugged.

“Umm, what?”

“He heard us. In the sauna.” He explained. Riley’s eyes widened again and took a moment to collect her thoughts. “Oh…wow. That does not sound like me. Sauna? Seriously?”

Drake laughed, “Yeah, well, we did in the bathtub, on the balcony, in your Duchy,” he grinned and noticed the horror on her face.

“Wow, I really have a lot to catch up on. These places are so random!”

“We did it once on a horse too. While riding,” Drake said nonchalantly and had to catch Riley when she nearly fell.

“We…what?!” she asked shaking her head in disbelief.

“I’m just messing with you! We’re pretty civil. Most of the time.” He smiled softly at her.

“Well then, I don’t want to hear about this less civil time.”

Drake cleared his throat and they stood in the silence for a few moments, both of them lost in their thoughts.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember any of that,” Riley broke the silence. Drake turned to her studying her concerned face. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to remember anything, no pressure, remember?” Drake lifted her face so their eyes met. “It’s just…you’re so nice to me, and I feel really bad that my memory loss hurts you so much. I don’t want to hurt you,” she whispered, a tear escaping her eye.

Drake felt his heart sinking. “Please, Brooks, Riley, don’t cry,” his own voice broke, “you’re not hurting me, okay?”

She nodded, sadly. He found himself drawn to her, leaning down, their foreheads touched. His lips brushed against hers but she didn’t push him away. “Riley,” Drake started, hesitantly at first, “I would very much like to kiss you. If I may.”

“You may,” she rasped, her eyes never leaving his. And that was the invitation he needed. Very slowly, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her as softly as he possibly could. After a moment he pulled back, looking at her face, worried he might have crossed the line. Riley was staring at him so deeply that Drake almost forgot to breathe. In a second, his lips were crashing onto hers, this time the kiss wasn’t slow or soft, it was full of passion. They kissed like their lives depended on it, like the kiss would somehow make Riley’s memory come back. Drake intensified the kiss, his whole world faded away at feeling of his Riley melting into him. His hands ventured over her body, exploring it again and moaned when he felt her hands on his back. They kissed like crazy for minutes, hours, maybe days or ages, until Riley broke the kiss completely breathless. It took them a while before they could open their eyes.

“So umm, what’s the next step?” she asked trying to cool down. Drake looked as if he just awoke from a trance. He shook his head and motioned the door. “Yes! The next step, come one, I’ll show you.”

Riley turned her back to him as she was walking out of the door, relieved he didn’t see the giant smile on her face. And Drake, as he was closing the door, was happy that she couldn’t see his smile too.

~~~~

“Oh! Your majesty, I didn’t know you would be visiting today!” Gladys exclaimed when she nearly collided with Liam on the stairs. “I’m just leaving, I wanted to see Riley but she’s not here.” His words surprised Gladys as she stood still, frowning. “Her Grace is out? Where is she? Why wasn’t I informed about it?”

Liam took a step back to face her, she looked puzzled, but there was something unusual in her expression. “She’s with Drake. She’s supposed to be back tomorrow at seven if I’m not mistaken.”

“But is the party tomorrow evening still happening?” Gladys asked, her voice slighly panicked. Liam put his hands on her shoulders. “Yes, the party is still happening here. There won’t be as many guests though. It’s probably only me, Riley, Maxwell, Hana, Olivia, Penelope, Kiara, Bertrand, Savannah, Madeleine, and well, Drake.”

Gladys let out a sigh. “Thank you Your Majesty. I was nervous I’d have to call off everything a day before. We’ve already done so many preparations!”

“It’s okay, everything is as planned, don’t worry. Good night!” Liam left as Gladys closed the door after him, clearly relieved. “This woman,” she talked to herself, “will be the death of me one day.”

~~~~

When Riley got off the car she was very confused as to where exactly they were. Somewhere in the middle of the woods, she was standing in front of a small house, which she didn’t remember at all. “Drake…what is it?”

He walked up to her and nodded his head towards the building. “It’s a safe house. There was an attack at the ball…I got shot and this is where we came after.” He let her in and continued as she was taking in the view. “You took care of me here. And this is where we said ‘I love you’ for the first time. And where we got engaged. I wanted to show you this place as the last thing on our agenda.”

Carefully, she sat on a sofa and looked around.  _So this is where my life has changed._ For a short moment, various pieces of memories flew through her head, nothing coherent, but she smiled at these thoughts. Although, this place must have brought many painful memories to Drake, it brought her some weird sense of peace.

“Ekhem,” Drake cleared his throat, “are you ready to go?”

Confused, Riley looked at him. “It’s late, aren’t we staying here for the night?” she asked hesitantly. Drake chuckled slightly, “Nope, for sleeping I prepared something else. Come on, I’ll show you.”

They walked for a few minutes in the woods before she finally saw a tent. She raised her eyebrow at him questionably but he only smiled and began to start a fire. “Drake? We’re sleeping in a tent?!”

“Just like the old good times. Well, not completely good, but you get the idea,” Drake answered taking out a bag full of marshmallows and crackers.

“What are you talking about? We slept in a tent once?” she asked puzzled. He laughed seeing her concerned face. “Yes we did. Relax a little, it was fun! You snuck into my tent later on and I promised the next time we’d go camping it would only be the two of us. Annnd, there we are!”

“Drake, it’s November. It’ll be cold.”

“I can keep you warm Brooks. You told me I was hot once,” he winked at her and she blushed.

After they ate s’moores, and the sandwiches Drake brought, it was time to get comfortable, which, ironically, was very  _un_ comfortable for Riley. They were supposed to sleep in one tent but both of them were suddenly very awkward. Drake was afraid he was being too forward whereas Riley was worried if she was pushing him away too much. All in all, they finally settled on a blanket together, Drake spooning Riley. It didn’t take them a long time to drift off. She fell asleep feeling safer than ever in Drake’s arms and Drake dozed off content, holding his whole world in his arms.

~~~~

The next day came too soon and before he realized it, it was after seven and his twenty-four hours were gone. Silently, they came back to Valtoria. When they stood in front of the door, Drake realized he was holding his breath. The question he needed to ask, the question that was his ‘to be or not to be,’ the question that would either left him the happiest man alive or heartbroken, the question that would make him stay in Cordonia or go back to Texas, that damned question was driving him crazy. Riley didn’t express anything so he couldn’t guess whether his plan worked or not. What if she didn’t remember? What if she still loves Liam? What if she realized she never wanted me? Drake took a deep breath, finally, and realized he was shaking. 

“So…” Riley started. “So…” Drake added.

_Okay Drake. This is it. Ask the question. No matter what the answer is, you had the most wonderful time with Riley. And Liam will treat her right. All that matters is her happiness. Yes, her happiness is the most important. Just ask her._

“Riley,” Drake started, his voice slightly breaking, “you know I have to ask you now. But before I do so, I just wanted to say I love you. And I always will. I don’t regret any second spent with you. No matter what happens, I’ll be yours forever. So, Riley, do you…remember loving me? Do you remember any feelings for me after yesterday?”

Riley looked at him, she started shaking too. He was such a wonderful man, and she spent an amazing day with him but–

“I’m really sorry Drake…I-I don’t…”


	7. SEVEN

Three hours after Riley arrived in Valtoria, she was still in her bed trying to rethink everything that happened within the last 24 hours.  _I don’t remember. He asked me for one day, but his plan failed. I still can’t rememeber. It’s not my fault. I don’t remember being in love with Drake. So why does it hurt so much?_

Riley turned again in her bed. She had been trying to fall asleep for hours, futilely. Her mind wandered back to Drake; their little tour, his laugh, the way he looked at her.  _UGH! What is wrong with me?? I like Drake but I don’t have any romantic feelings for him… right?_

She turned again…and again and again. Nothing helped. Her heart was beating too fast at the thought of Drake’s face when she told him she didn’t remember. She had never seen a face which looked sadder than that, so disappointed, so lost. He didn’t even try to argue, she saw him swallowing hard and forcing a smile on his face. And then he wished her happiness and disappeared before she could say or do anything else.

But even if…what was she supposed to do? She can’t force herself to love him, she can’t force her feelings.  _This is a mess._

~~~~

Liam was woken up by insistent knocking on the door. Barely registering it was 7 in the morning, and cursing quietly as it was the only day he was able to sleep in, he opened the door. Drake was the last person he expected to see but yet…here he was, looking like a mess.

Despite their argument earlier, Liam still cared for his best friend and seeing him like this made him regret everything he said. “Come in,” he opened the door a little bit wider and Drake entered the room. For a few moments they both stood there silently, not sure what to say. After a while, Drake broke the silence. “I’m leaving Cordonia today. I thought I’d tell you in person.”

Liam looked at his friend, shocked by his statement. “What? Why?”

“There’s nothing holding me here Liam. I’m going to my mom, I miss her.”

“What about…Riley? I know you two met yesterday, why are you leaving her? I thought…you were engaged, I thought you wanted to fight for her?” Liam said carefully and Drake looked at him. “She still doesn’t remember me. I…took a chance but failed. She’s not in love with me and I can’t make her. I just want her to be truly happy and no matter how painful it may get, I know you’d make her very happy.”

Liam shook his head at Drake’s words, “Drake, I was out of line, I didn’t mean what I said–”

“What you said was true,” Drake interrupted him, “You were right. I didn’t fight for her, instead, I blamed everyone else for everything. Of course, I didn’t like the fact you wanted to take advantage of her memory loss but I understand. And…I thought I could make her remember again, I really,  _really_ , thought so. But she still doesn’t. And maybe…maybe in some weird way, we were never meant to be together. Maybe it was always you two. And I want to give you my blessing. Not that you needed it. I-I’ll never stop loving her but it was always about her happiness.”

“No, Drake, wait, I am sorry. I-I am not going to lie, I did care for her deeply, I still do. It doesn’t go away like this. But I don’t want you to leave just because of me, I’m sure there’s a way to–”

“Liam,” Drake stopped him again, “I made my decision, okay? I can’t bear seeing you two, seeing her being in love with you, especially now that I know what it feels like to be with her. I just can’t. I’ve suffered enough.”

Liam took a deep breath before clearing his throat.  _How the hell did this happen? This is such a mess._ “Will you be at the party tonight? So we can at least say goodbye to you?” he asked carefully. Drake shook his head. “No. I need to pack. I’ll catch the earliest flight I can get.”

“But…shouldn’t you at least talk with Riley? Drake!” he exclaimed when Drake started leaving the room and heading towards the stairs. “Drake! You can’t leave like this!”

Drake stopped for a second, turned to his friend and smiled sadly.“Take care of her, brother.”

~~~~

Liam didn’t know what to think. On the one hand, he got his friend’s permission so everything should be fine. On the other, he felt awful. Even if this whole situation wasn’t his fault, he still felt somewhat guilty for what happened.

As soon as Drake left, Liam ordered a car to get him to Valtoria. He needed to talk with Riley. He believed it was her decision to be made and whatever it could be, he’d accept it.

When he arrived he spotted Gladys, talking with someone on the phone. He waved at her but she was too busy to notice. Shrugging, he entered the ballroom, still in the process of decorating, and headed to the Riley’s room.

“Liam! What are you doing here?” He heard a familiar voice from behind him.  _No, please no. Not now, please n–_

“Buddy! Are here to help us with the preparations?” Maxwell was as cheerful as always. Liam forced a smile and turned to face his friend. “Maxwell! I didn’t expect you here!”

“Well I came here to check on Riley and help with the party. And you?” Maxwell eyed Liam suspiciously.

“I came to talk with Riley. Drake and I talked in the morning and I wanted to clarify a few things with her,” Liam aswered, suddenly feeling embarassed.  _What is wrong with me, I have every right to be here._

“Now?”

“Now. Why not?” He asked more confidently. Maxwell sighed. “Listen, she is not in the best place right now. Whatever you’re about to say has to wait.”

“Maxwell,” Liam started, his voice firm and Maxwell realized his friend was angry, “no offence, but I know what I need to do and I don’t need your advice. Drake is leaving and I must know if–”

“If she still loves you so can be with her completely denying the fact that she’s still confused?”

“Why are you so against me, huh? Drake gave me a green light, Riley has feelings for me, so what’s  _your_ problem?” Liam hissed.

“I don’t have a problem! I dunno…I think it’s unfair to meddle even more. And knowing what you want to tell her, I’m sure it’ll only confuse her more. Give her a moment to think buddy, so she can figure out her feelings herself.” Maxwell put a hand on Liam’s shoulder but he quickly brushed it off. “You just don’t want me to be happy with her, do you? You want her to be with Drake, just tell me, okay? Stop pretending you’re my friend when you’re clearly trying to keep me away from this.”

“You still don’t understand, do you?” Maxwell shook his head. “It wasn’t only about Riley and Drake, it was mainly about you.”

“No, I don’t think I understand.”

Maxwell sighed. “Liam, you’re after a woman who chose someone else before you. She could have had you but she didn’t pick you in the end. And I’m not trying to be rude, but if she didn’t choose you, it means you weren’t the one. And if you weren’t the one then, chances are, you’re not the one now either.”

“What are you trying to say?” Liam hissed gritting his teeth.

“Don’t you want to be with someone who chooses you? Only you? Who would always choose you? I understand you love Riley, or rather, the idea of Riley, but you weren’t her first choice. And you deserve to be someone’s first choice. Not someone who wants you only when she loses her memory, with all the respect to Riley.”

Liam rubbed his temples. All this only gave him a headache, even though deep inside he knew Maxwell was surprisingly right.  Maxwell patted him on the shoulders. “You’ll find someone buddy. But Riley is not the one for you.” He stood up and looked at his friend. “I’ll leave you now to think but we’ll see each other at the party tonight, right?”

“Right, right,” Liam murmured, still not looking up. Maxwell went to the ballroom and Liam was left alone with his thoughts. And he had a lot to process.

~~~~

Riley didn’t feel like partying. All she wanted to do was lying in her bed and doing nothing. She didn’t want this party in the first place but when Maxwell told her Drake wasn’t going to be there, she didn’t want to come either. But she had to, it was her party after all. Reluctantly, she put on a dress, plastered a smile and got out of her room for the first time that day. Gladys greeted her cheerfully but she ignored her.  _I’ll be here for an hour or two and then I’ll excuse myself. Hopefully nobody would mind,_  she kept repeating to herself.

Even though there wasn’t many guests, Liam already took care of minimalizing their number, she still felt like it was too much. Like she couldn’t breathe.

“Riley! How are you, you poor thing? I heard about the accident but I was never informed how bad it was. I’m glad to see you looking so good!” A woman in a dark blue dress exclaimed. “Oui, c’etait vraiment worrying, the accident, I’m glad you’re okay,” another one said.  _Okay, so that Penelope and Kiara…right? Hmm, I didn’t know we were friends though._ “Yes, I’m much better. Thank you for your concerns,” Riley replied.

“You know, if you ever feel bad or something, I really recommend getting a poodle, these dogs can help a lot with–”

“Excuse me ladies, may I steal lady Riley for a moment?” Liam cut in and Riley smiled gratefully. She didn’t remember everything but from the bits and pieces she did, she definitely could recall Penelope’s obsession with poodles.

“Of course King Liam,” Penelope answered and bowed slightly. “Riley, is Drake going to be here tonight aussi? I can’t find him anywhere,” Kiara asked and Riley glared at her.  _Why is she asking about Drake? Why would she need him here? What–_

“He is not. He wasn’t feeling too well,” Liam answered studying Riley’s  face. “Oh,” Kiara’s face fell a little, “well then, I hope he gets well soon.”

After both ladies left, Liam and Riley stood in silence. Finally, he broke the silence. “How are you Riley? I heard Drake was leaving and I was concerned about you.”

“I’m fine….No, not really. Not yet. But I will be,” she answered honestly. What was the point of lying anyway?

“Do you…regret not being with Drake? Not remembering?” he asked carefully, suddently afraid of the answer. But he needed to know. In response, she sighed deeply. “I do and I don’t. I regret hurting him. I know he says I didn’t hurt him but I’m not blind, I see it in his eyes. I hurt him. But I don’t think I could be with him. Not now. I remember more but that’s still not  _it_. I’m more confused than ever, Liam. My memories are a mess right now and I just wish someone or something could clear this up.”

Liam listened to her, a million thoughts running through his mind. “Did something change?” he asked, so quietly that Riley barely heard him. He was dreading the answer, worried it would only confirm what Maxwell said.

“Everything. Nothing. I don’t know,” she shrugged. Liam clearned his throat. It was now or never. “Have your feelings towards me changed? Are you still…in love with me?”

“I…don’t know. They didn’t disappear, if that’s what you’re asking. I still remember being in love with you and all, but my resonable self is questioning everything. And as much as I want to just jump into your arms and ask you to take me away from everything I need to listen to my brain and think.”

Liam smiled slighly. “So, it’s not a lost case?” Riley returned the smile. “Nope. But you need to give me time to think. Maybe with Drake leaving I’ll have a better chance to–”

“Drake!”

Riley turned and saw Maxwell hugging Drake.  _What was he doing here?_

“What are you doing here buddy, I thought you were leaving?” Maxwell was reading her mind. Drake shook his head, his eyes focused on Riley. “I need to talk to Riley before I leave.”

She swallowed hard when Drake approached them. He nodded at Liam who studied his and Riley’s faces. “Drake…” she rasped not sure what she was supposed to do. Hug him? Shake hands? Stand like an idiot?

“Brooks, I…I didn’t want to come but I felt like I needed to say goodbye to you personally.”

“Drake, you don’t have to leave, you–”

“Please, Riley. Let me finish,” he took a deep breath. “I don’t want to get in the way of your happiness. I don’t want you to feel you owe me something. That you need to be with me just because we were together before. Your happiness matters the most. And I respect that. Just do whatever you feel like doing. Life is too short for anything else. And know that you’ll always have friend in me. I love you and that’s why I want you to move on.”

“Drake, I–”

“AHHHHHH!!!”

She was interruped by a scream and before she could register what happened, the lights went out.

“Oh no,” she heard Drake saying, “Brooks where are you?”

“Guards! Guards! What’s happening?” Liam asked. She could hear panicked voices of Hana, Penelope, some heavy footsteps, sounds of people fighting when suddently it was light again.

And then she saw it.

A man with glasses stood right in front of her, aiming his gun at her. Some other masked men were occupied with other people, Liam was trying to fight another assassin and Gladys smirked at Riley from the corner of the room.  _She was a part of it, she’s one of them._  Even though, she didn’t rememeber it clearly, Riley could swear something similar happened before.

“We meet again lady Riley,” the man said. “Did you miss your favorite press secretary?”

_Who the hell he is? Why am I friends with assassins? Why was an assassin my press secretary?_ Riley tried to remember anything but her mind was blank. Before she had a chance to reply, the man spoke again.

“I’m only sorry it will the last time.”

And without further ado, he pulled the trigger. Riley registered everything in slow motion. Liam’s scream. Bastien and Mara running up to catch the man with glasses. She was paralyzed with fear, too scared to move as she observed the bullet coming right at her. And it would hit her if it wasn’t for Drake who slipped between her and the bullet last moment. The hit was so strong that both of them fell on the floor. “Drake!!” She looked at Drake, lying motionless on her, big blood stain on his shirt. The room started getting darker and darker and she kept screaming his name until the darkness took her too.


	8. EIGHT

“DRAKE!”

“ _Drake…Drake!”_

“Can someone help me lift Drake?”

“ _Riley! Help Drake and stay low. I’ll cover you!”_

“I need help with lady Riley, she’s losing her consciousness!”

“ _Come on Drake, let’s get you out of here”_

“ _Drake…you took a bullet for me”_

“We have four injured people, one has been shot in the chest, one in the legs, the others were stabbed. One person is dead.”

“ _Drake…I love you.”_

“ _I love you too, Brooks. I was a fool to try to fight it.”_

“Duchess Riley is breathing but is unconscious, we need to take her under observation.”

“ _We should make the most of the time we have while we’ve got the chance. Brooks…Riley, will you marry me?”_

“Sir Drake Walker needs to undertake an immediate surgery.”

“ _We’re getting married!”_

“ _I might not say this enough but I’m honored to be by your side.”_

“ _You’re cute when you’re jealous, you know that?”_

“ _Y’know, I definitely didn’t think I’d meet the love of my life at my best friend’s bachelor party.”_

“ _Me? I’m nobody. I’m never going to be good enough for someone like you.”_

“ _You know, you’re engaged to the only man to win a Cordonian duel in a hundred years.”_

“ _Oh, Liam…I can’t marry you. I’m in love with Drake…”_

“ _Next time we go camping, how about we do it without the rest of them.”_

“ _What’s keeping you awake? Is it scandalous thoughts about me?”_

“We’re losing him! Drive faster!”

“ _I’d have to be…I mean, anyone would be a fool not to care about you.”_

“ _When the time comes…when those photos aren’t hanging over your head anymore…I’ll still be here.”_

“ _How about tonight? I can take you on a real date.”_

“ _It’s a miracle I ever managed to make you fall for me.”_

“ _Still shocks me sometimes, thinking about how close you are to being my wife.”_

“ _I would like to have one last fling before we’re married. Only if it’s okay with you.”_

“ _What I want more than anything is for you to be happy.”_

“Room number three, transport her Grace to room number three as soon as possible!”

“ _Drake, what’s going on? Why are you shutting me off? Talk to me, please!”_

“ _You’re still in love with him, aren’t you? That’s why you wanted to have a fling…to fuck Liam one last time!”_

“ _Drake stop the car! I didn’t sleep with him!”_

“ _I love you Drake Walker. Please never ever forget that.”_

“ _DRAKE!”_

~~~~

She woke up feeling sharp pain in her head. The room around was white and blurry. Was she dead? Is that was Heaven looks like?

Not being able to move, she rolled her eyes to see if there was anyone else in the room. It was empty.

Riley closed her eyes as the memories of last evening became more and more clear. She had no idea how long she was unconcious, what happened to other people who were at the party.

This man, Anton, she remembered…he tried to kill her. But he didn’t because…

Riley inhaled sharply and started shaking when she realized it was Drake who stopped the bullet, Drake who saved her life, Drake whom she loved more than anything in the world, Drake who wasn’t with her in the room.

_Oh God, please let him be okay, please let him be alright–_

“Good morning your Grace! I see you finally woke up!” a cheerful nurse greeted her and she realized she met her before.

_Shit._

She met her when Drake got them in a car accident and she lost her memory.

_Shit._

She lost her memory. She was rude to Drake. And now that she finally remembered everything Drake is…somewhere.

_Shit, shit, shit._

“How long have I been here? Where’s Drake?” she asked in raspy voice.

“The attack took place last night. You were unconscious for about 10 hours. You hit your head quite badly on the floor. Do you remember what happened?”

“I do. Yes. Where’s Drake?”

“Sir Drake is being operated now,” the nurse smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Still?!” Riley exclaimed causing more pain in her head. He was being operated for over 10 hours. “Is he going to be alright?” she asked with shaky voice.

“I don’t know your Grace. From what I’ve heard…it’s a very complicated situation and the chances are pretty low…”

_No…no…_

_Not like this._

Riley closed her eyes to stop her tears. This couldn’t end like this. Just no.

_Please, please. All I want is a second chance,_ she prayed silently trying to divert her thoughts from overthinking the worst scenario.

She didn’t know how many minutes, maybe even hours, passed on her prayers, begging for a miracle, when she heard someone entering the room. Without moving her head, she shifted her eyes onto the door and saw Liam.

“Hey…” he started, standing awkwardly in the doorway, “May I come in?”

“Sure.”

“How are you feeling?” Liam asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Awful. I feel awful,” she admitted as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Liam put his hand on hers comfortingly. “I’m sorry. Maybe I can talk to someone to give you more painkillers? Is your head still–”

“It’s not that,” she whispered, “It’s Drake. They—they don’t know.”

Liam bit his lip slightly and thought for a while before answering. “It was a nasty shot. They’re doing everything they can,” he said slowly.

She turned to him despite the pain in her neck and head, and saw a real sadness in his eyes. “What happened there?”

“Anton had been planning this attack at your and Drake’s wedding. But since you broke off the engagement, he didn’t want to wait. Gladys…she worked with him. I had no idea, and I’m sorry. She told him about your memory loss and Anton was afraid there was a chance you’d marry me. That’s why he tried to kill both of us. But Drake saved you and ruined his plan. Then Hana hit him with a tray from behind so he wouldn’t try to shoot again and then Olivia, who somehow managed to steal someone’s gun, shot him. For good. He’s dead. Gladys was captured and is awating her sentence. Bastien, Mara, and other guards caught the rest of the attackers as well. Maxwell was shot in his legs when he tried to run up to you. Penelope and Bertrand were stabbed but luckily, everything is okay and wounds weren’t dangerous. Maxwell is still here, in the room next to yours, and he needs rest now. The rest is okay.”

“So…Anton is dead…there are no other dead people?” she asked.

“No. Not yet anyway.”

“Liam, don’t. He can’t die. We are supposed to get married, have kids, grow old together. He is supposed to know how much I love him. He can’t die now, not knowing how I feel about him. He can’t!” Riley yelled and Liam squeezed her hand for comfort.

“He’ll be fine. He’s strong, but…” he trailed off.

“But…?”

“But it means you remember,” he tried to smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I’m sorry Liam,” this time she squeezed his hand. “I remembered everything, although I think my heart always remembered. Only my head didn’t follow. And I’m so, so sorry for misleading you like this. I…was a mess.”

“It’s okay–”

“No, let me finish before I lose the courage,” she took a deep breath before continuing. This wasn’t an easy conversation but it needed to happen. She had to tell her how she really felt. “No matter what happens Liam, I won’t be your Queen. You’re the most wonderful man in the world and you deserve someone much better.”

In the corners of her eyes, she saw Liam nodding and she went on. “And even if Drake,” she swallowed hard, “even if he dies, I can’t be with you. My heart belongs to Drake. Has always belonged to him. I won’t be able to love you as much as you deserve to be loved.”

Liam sighed and remained silent for a minute before finally speaking. “Riley, I won’t lie and say it was easy for me but I understand. Maxwell helped me realize some things and, no matter how hard this is, I know you’re doing the right thing. I just hope that maybe, one day, a miracle happens and I’ll meet the one I could marry for love.”

“I’m sure you will. I’m sure,” Riley smiled at him warmly and they talked and talked, reminiscing Drake and their friends, trying to stay positive, until evening came and Liam left Riley alone in her hospital room.

~~~~

Drake’s surgery lasted for almost twenty-four hours. He was already out of it but remained unconscious. They put him five rooms away from Riley’s. Despite her pleas, the nurses asked her to rest and not to get out of the bed. Drake needed rest as well.  _But_ …

But it was already four in the morning and she still couldn’t sleep. She needed to see him. As carefully and slowly as she possibly could, Riley sat down and straightened herself. Gently, she put both of her feet on the floor, and with help of the crutches left next to her bed, she stood up.

She waited a few moments before she stopped feeling dizzy and took a few steps towards the door.

_So far so good._

Wincing with each step, she managed to reach Drake’s room. Taking a deep breath to calm her down, she entered the room and tears welled in her eyes. Drake, the love of her life, the man whose heart she broke so many times, her hero, this big, fearless man, lay there, now so small and vulnerable.

She walked up to his bed sat down on a chair. He was lying motionless connected to some machines.

“Hey,” she said placing her hand on his. “It’s me, Brooks. And I just wanted to apologize. I remember now and I wish things were different. I love you Drake. I always have. Please, just don’t give up on me now. Fight for me, my hero,” she sobbed bringing his hand to her lips, kissing it, her tears wetting it. She stayed there, talking to him, about the life they could have until she fell asleep, on a chair next to him.

~~~~

The rays of sun woke her up and it took her a while to realize where she was. Still gripping Drake’s hand, she put her head on his pillow and closed her eyes.

“Riley?” she heard Drake’s voice and turned to him rapidly. Her head ached but she didn’t care. He was awake!

“Drake? Drake! You’re awake, you’re okay, you’re here!” she exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to hug him.

“Are you okay? What happened?” he asked, confused to see her here.

“I’m perfectly fine. Just worried about you. Anton shot you, I mean, wanted to shoot me but you saved me. Again.” she smiled at him.

“Again…” he repeated and the realization hit him. “Again! You…remember?” He couldn’t believe it.

“I do, I do remember everything Drake. I love you so much, can you forgive me?”

“You remember…you remember! There’s nothing to forgive, I’m so happy right now I–”

“Oh I see Mr Walker is awake! And Duchess Riley too as I can see. What a nice surprise to see you here, your Grace!” The nurse with the same, cheerful smile walked in.

“Yes, I umm, couldn’t sleep and decided to check on my fiance,” she stressed the last word and noticed Drake smiling widely.

“I’m sure you are both very happy but I need to take Mr Walker to examine him. And you, your Grace, need to be examined too.”

“Oh, sure! I’ll see you soon?” she turned to Drake and despite a slight pain in her head, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“I can’t wait,” he murmured before she left the room and happier than she ever was, she got back to her bed.

~~~~

The next few days were the most hectic ones Riley had ever experienced. Drake was recovering but after a few days he was dismissed and could go back home. Liam offered him a place in the palace but Drake wanted to go to his place.

Liam apologized for his behavior and Drake admitted to his wrongdoings as well. At first, it was rather awkward but none of them wanted to waste such great friendship over a few arguments.

Maxwell became Liam’s confidant, to Riley’s surprise, and with his help, Liam was slowly accepting the fact that Drake and Riley belonged together.

Cordonia learned the truth about Anton as his death was announced along with Gladys’ jail sentence. With his death, Olivia’s marriage was annulled, which she celebarated by buying herself a celebratory dagger.

Riley visited Drake in his house every day, helping him out and keeping him company. Even though they both were happy to be alive and together, some things were still unresolved. One day, when they were both watching a movie, Riley decided to bring this up.

“Drake…did you forgive me for what I said when I lost my memory?” she asked hesitanly.

“Huh? Of course, it was me who should be sorry, I caused the accident. There’s nothing to forgive, love,” he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

“Are you sure?” she inquired and he raised his eyebrow.

“What are you getting at?”

“I just wanted to know where we stand,” she murmured, suddenly embarassed.

“Currently we’re sitting.”

“Drake! I meant with us. We’re dating, I’m wearing the ring but I was thinking…maybe I could move in with you? If you want to?” she looked at him.

“I don’t really want to live with my girlfriend, y’know?”

“Oh…”

“…But I would love to live here with my wife,” he smiled and her as her eyes widened. “If that’s still what you want.”

“Of course I want to!” she threw herself on him, peppering his face with kisses as he giggled. They spent the night discussing the details of their wedding.

~~~~

The ceremony happened a week later and it was compromise between a big wedding and Drake’s dream small one.

“I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!” Regina said as Drake leaned down to his now wife and kissed her tenderly.

As much as Liam was happy for his best friend, his heart was still aching. Not necessarily for Riley, but rather for love, actual, genuine love that he was afraid he was never meant to experience.

Wishing the newlyweds the best at their reception he excused himself and together with Bastien, he came back to his palace.

He hated himself for not being able to be there, to be with them but the more he looked at how happy Drake and Riley were, the sadder he became. Was it selfish to dream of such love too?

Changing into his sweats, a garment worn only within the walls of his own room, he left the palace and headed to the place which always helped him clear his head.

When he was about to enter, a couple was just leaving it and covering his face with a hood, he remembered the maze was open to the public that day. And he was supposed to be at his friends’ wedding.

Liam went deeper into the maze and when he reached the middle of it, he spotted a young woman sitting on the ground and drinking something straight from the bottle.

“Hi,” she said, noticing him too.

“Hi. Can you actually drink it here?” he asked with a smile on his face.

“Probably not.”  _Correct._ “But I’m drinking cider so it’s like embracing the Cordonian spirit,” she said and he chuckled.  _Fair enough._

“Anyway, I’m Anna*. From America, Boston. It doesn’t actually matter but I just came here yesterday because my friends are huge fans of this American whose wedding is today. So they left me here alone, having fun on the wedding themselves. What about you? What are you doing here at eleven at night?” she held her hand for him to shake it. Didn’t she recognize him?

“I’m L—Louis. From here, and I couldn’t sleep,” he admitted shaking her hand. It was better to play safe and not reveal his real name. Besides, would he ever meet her again? Probably no.

“I know the feeling. Wanna drink?” Anna held the bottle towards him but he only shook his head. At least he wouldn’t break the law.

The two of them stood in silence before she finally spoke. “Are you okay? Sorry for that but I’m a psychologist and you see, I analyze people. And I see something is bothering you. Maybe I can help?”

“No…Actually, I’m just a little heartbroken. It’ll pass.” He smiled sadly at her.

“Ah, I get it. A girl broke up with you?”

“Not really. I fell for someone who fell for my friend. I never had a chance and I thought she was only chance for love.”

“Ow, that must have hurt! But come on, you’re young! You’re gonna meet your love eventually! You’re not like the King of this country or whatever who needs to get married in order to secure the monarchy. Oh boy, he must be so screwed,” she took a sip from the bottle.

_Indeed, screwed._

“Sorry, I’m really sorry. I don’t talk that much to strangers…Actually I don’t talk that much to anyone. Normally I would run away seeing another person but today it’s just not my day,” she sighed.

“What happened? If I may ask? I’m no psychologist but I’m a good listener.”

“Soooo. I lost my job. The guy whom I was in love for almost five years, and who  _swore_  he loved me too just got engaged to another woman, who’s pregnant with his baby by the way, my friends dragged me here, to a country I don’t know and never knew existed because they have a crush on the King, and they left me alone tonight so I decided it was time to do something I normally don’t do.”

“Drink…alone?”

“Talk to people. Well, mumble, rather. I talk as if I was drunk but I promise you I am not.”

“I’m sorry for what happened. He must be a jerk to leave a woman like you,” Liam put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her a little. There was something about her…something he couldn’t really explain but he really liked her. He liked her openess, her realness.

“No, I’m used to being abandoned, really. It’s fine. I know I’m just too much to handle. I understand him,” she sniffed as she drank from the bottle again.

“I wish I could help you but honestly I feel exactly the same,” he admitted and once again refused when she tried to hand him the cider.

Liam and Anna talked for a few hours, discussing their lives (omitting the King part of course), Anna admitted she felt bad about not knowing about the existence of Cordonia and after she said she didn’t know what the King looked like, Liam was relieved. For the first time in a very long time he pretended he was a regular man. He listened curiously about Anna’s decision to become a psychologist to help others, after she had to deal with depression as a teenager. In exchange, he told her about the traditions of this country, about his mother and his father. He mentioned his brother and the two laughed at some of Leo’s adventures. After a few hours, Liam even shared his deep fear of never finding a true love and Anna nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

“I sometimes wonder…what if I missed it? What if a true wasn’t meant for me? What if my true love chose someone else?”

“Then she wasn’t  _your_  true love,” Anna replied looking in the distance. It was already very late but somehow neither of them were tired. “Listen, your true love would never fall for someone else, okay? And this comes from a person who’s currently unsuccessfully trying to get over the guy she was desperately in love with and who treated her like a garbage she felt she was.”

Liam chuckled, “We’re both pretty pathetic, aren’t we? Whining about the people who probably didn’t deserve us.”

“Do you think there still might be a chance for us? For broken people who don’t believe there’s ever a chance to be in love again?”

He thought for a while about Riley and Drake, the reception probably already ended. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe Riley wasn’t meant for him after all. She was happy with his best friend and Drake was happy with her. They both fought hard to be with each other and it was worth it. Maybe he could fight too? Maybe…he could fall in love again?

“I’d like to think so, yes.” He smiled softly at her, feeling calm about the future, for the first time in a long time.

“Well, in this case,” she smiled warmly at Liam, handing him the bottle, “here’s to second chances!”


End file.
